Vampire Nights
by NaughtyVampiress
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are the last pure blood vampire. Rose is the princess of Turkey and Dimitri is the prince of Russia because of that Dimitri and Rose must marry and produce offspring to keep the pure blood vampires alive. Rose hates Dimitri and on her wedding night she runs away in hope Dimitri will never find her. But what happens when hunters come looking for her? Strong Lemons!
1. Wedding Night

**A/N: Hello, I hope you all like my newest story. You guys know I like writing lemons so there is going to be strong lemons in this chapter and this story so if you don't like lemons then you wont be interested in this story as there will be quite a few lemons, or if you want you can skip over the lemons. Please let me know what you think about this so I know to continue on with this story, I always appreciate constructive criticism, and as usual your reviews do encourage me and motive me to write faster so if you review you will get faster chapters:) I hope you enjoy!**

A girls wedding day meant everything to her, it was the one-day everything was about her, the day that made her shine. That was the way it was meant to be right? But not mine, I was forced into a marriage at the age of eighteen that I wasn't ready for, I was marrying a twenty-four year old man I didn't know-Dimitri Belikov. I begged and pleaded with my father to let me find a man myself, but he knew deep down I would never pick a man, because all the other rich men were snobs, who only cared about having the most beautiful queen so they had something to brag to their friends about. My father all but insisted I married Dimitri Belikov because we were the last few Pure-Blood Vampires, and it was up to us to keep the Pure-Blood line going by procreating.

Today, I stood in my wedding dress. Lissa had curled my long dark hair, and she had done my makeup. My wedding was only a few seconds away, I awaited my father to take my down the isle and on that thought he had entered the room a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"My beautiful daughter" He cried, he quickly swiped the tear away and swept me into a hug, I didn't hug him back at all because I was angry with him for marring me off to a man I didn't know.

My father released me, taking my hand and opened the door and led me towards the isle. Once my father and I were there everyone looked behind and smiles of admiration and happiness masked their faces.

And then it al happened in slow motion, marching down the isles, my father handing me over to Dimitri, and Dimitri and I being married off, he took my face in a surprisingly gently manner and kissed me softly, huge cheers broke out and he took my hand and led me away.

I didn't bother attend the reception, I told everyone I had felt sick and I proceeded to go to my room. I lay on my bed and wept, I hated my life I couldn't believe I had to marry a man I knew nothing about and who was probably the same as all the other rich snobs. I heard the door open and I assumed it was my father but when I got up I saw it was Dimitri who had come in.

"Get out!" I shouted, Dimitri looked hurt for a second but soon covered it with anger.

"You are my wife now Rose, I will not leave. I have come here to fufil the purpose of our marriage" Dimitri looked pissed; he had his hands fisted at his sides.

"Fine, do it. I don't care anymore" I sighed, there was nothing I could do Dimitri and I would have to do this eventually because this was the purpose of our marriage-to procreate to keep the pure blooded vampire line.

Dimitri smirked and walked towards me, he pulled me up from the bed roughly and turned me around so my back was to him. I felt my dress become looser as he unzipped it; my dress dropped to the floor and I quickly covered my chest, Dimitri slid my panties off next, and I quickly covered my lower regions as well. I knew there was nothing wrong with my body; I had a curvy body with large breast I knew it was sexy but I didn't want Dimitri to take pleasure in seeing me naked.

"Get on the bed" Dimitri demanded, I huffed, his demands annoyed me, but I got on the bed anyway and laid down "Move your hands, I want to see all of you" I huffed again and removed my hands now exposing myself to Dimitri.

Dimitri undressed himself; and got on the bed in front of me. I stiffened as I caught a peep at his cock; he was large, and thick too. How would he fit inside me? I had never had sex before and I was guessing from the size of Dimitri this was going to hurt. My hands began to get clammy as I grew anxious about how painful it would be when Dimitri fit himself in me.

"Touch me" Dimitri demanded again, I sat up and without having any clue what to do I touched his cock. I began to stroke his cock up and down, forming a rhythm.

"That's it, now suck me" I gulped, I was the last person on earth who ever wanted to give Dimitri pleasure but unfortunately this wasn't a choice.

I lowered my head towards Dimitri's dick, and brought him into my mouth. I sucked his head and I heard Dimitri groaned, he grabbed my head and thrusted himself deeper into my mouth hitting the back of my throat. He quickened his pace and thrusted faster and harder into my mouth, until he released a long deep moan, and I felt warm liquid shoot from his cock into my mouth. Suddenly I found myself gulping down his hot cum. Wanting more I grabbed his hips I sucked him faster and harder, I felt Dimitri grip my hair tightly. I deep throated Dimitri and I heard him moan loud and long.

"Fuck, Roza. Give me more, your mouth is so warm against my hard dick" Dimitri's voice was rough and hoarse.

I deep throated Dimitri again, and sucked until I felt more of his hot liquid running down my throat, I gulped every bit down not wanting to waste a drop. I couldn't think, all I new was that I had to have Dimitri inside me here and now. Whether it would be painful or not I needed to have his huge, thick cock inside me stretching my pussy until it was completely full and content.

Dimitri pushed me down on the bed, and brought his face to my wet and dripping pussy. Dimitri licked my pussy; he inserted his hot tongue inside me drinking my pussy juice. His tongue, and his touch became all too much, I forgot everything around me; I was lost in everything that was Dimitri.

Dimitri quickly roughly shoved two fingers inside me, I winced at some minor pain but as Dimitri pumped his fingers inside me, the pleasure outweighed the pain and then Dimitri slowly inserted his palm inside me and he pumped his palm fast and hard inside me and I felt my pussy contract around his palm and my juices flowed. Dimitri replaced his palm with his mouth he drank every bit up, he moaned and the vibrations sent my whole body into a wave of ecstasy, I felt my entire body convulse and I screamed breathlessly.

Before I realized what happened Dimitri moved closer to me, and I felt his hard cock pressing against my pussy. Dimitri grabbed his cock and began to push into me. I felt a sharp pain as Dimitri pushed himself deeper inside me, I made a move to push him away but Dimitri growled and took my hands and held them above my head, the deeper Dimitri pushed himself inside me the worse the pain felt. Once I felt I had taken all of Dimitri in, he stayed inside me waiting for me to adjust to his large size. My pussy felt as though it was completely stretched, and Dimitri's large dick and filled my pussy up to complete maximum, I could feel every inch of Dimitris hard dick throbbing inside me. Dimitri started sucking my breast; he switched between sucking, nibbling and pinching. I felt myself getting wetter, and I thrust my hips up letting him know I wasn't in pain anymore. Dimitri began thrusting himself inside me, and suddenly I felt a shock of pleasure and I gasped. Dimitri smirked and began slowly thrustinig deep and hard inside me, I moaned louder this time feeling the pleasure build. Dimitri lost all sense of self control and he began to plunge inside me hard and fast like a wild animal, I clawed Dimitri's back finding some sort of output for this pleasure.

"Roza, you feel so fucking good" He stopped for a moment to moan loadly and continued "Your pussy is so hot and wet around my dick. Roza, I want to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk" I gulped at Dimitri's promise, and I felt him thrust into me even harder and faster without missing a single beat, he moved like a wild animal and he didn't stop for a second, he was completely taken by lust, desire and passion. He pumped so fast inside me my body couldn't keep up, and I could feel the pleasure build and build, and I knew I wasn't far from cumming.

I felt my juices run down my pussy, and Dimitri's balls slap firmly against me each time he thrusted inside me. With each thrust my body and mind was lost to Dimitri, I couldn't summon a single thought, my body was ultimately surrendered to Dimitri completely. I screamed as I felt myself cum, my pussy milked every inch of Dimitri's hard dick, while every muscle in my pussy contracted and tightened around his cock taking in as much as possible of his cock. I wrapped my legs around Dimitris waist, and clawed his shoulders as my body became overwhelmed with ecstasy and pleasure. My whole body quivered and then I felt myself fall into ecstasy, I screamed Dimitri's name as I came.

Dimitri rode out my orgasm not slowing down for a second. Then I felt Dimitri's thick cock throbbing inside me, and he gripped my body roughly. Dimitri roared his release, he thrusted his cock further inside me as he emptied his hot cum inside my pussy. I felt his hot cum drip out my pussy, and before I could catch my breath Dimitri turned me over and position me so I was on my hands and knees, and before I knew it Dimitri had slammed into me from behind, thrusting himself inside me with such a speed.

My pussy was tired and worn from the first round but with Dimitri's hard cock thrusting inside me now made me desire him even more, I wanted Dimitri to give me everything he had, to be as roughly as he liked and to fuck me as hard as we both wanted, no I needed him to give me everthing. I needed him to as rough as he liked, and I needed him to fuck me as hard as we both liked-I wanted it all. I wanted Dimitri's dick inside me, and I wanted him to live up to his promise to 'fuck me so hard I wont be able to walk' and that had my heart racing.

I pulled away from Dimitri for a second and I grabbed Dimitri and pushed him down and straddled him, Dimitri hands gripped my hips roughly.

"Fuck me hard Roza, I want to feel every inch of your tight hot pussy wrapped around my cock" Dimitri growled, I looked into his eyes as I fucked him; his eyes were dark with lust.

I put my hands on Dimitris chest and used him as leverage. I could feel Dimitri's cock even further inside me in this position and I began to fuck him hard. I raised myself off him and slammed back down, and continued picking up speed and lost all thoughts as I fucked Dimitri hard and fast. My pussy milked Dimitri's thick cock, and my juices rushed down his balls. Dimitri pulled me down and kept me still as he fucked me from underneath me. His huge cock reached places it hadn't yet, erupting gasps and breathless screams of pleasure.

He thrusted himself harder and faster inside me bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I gripped dimitri's hair tightly, and with one final hard thrust inside me I came. I screamed Dimitri's name and came harder than ever tonight. My pussy contracted around his huge cock massaging his hard length, and my whole body convulsed as I came hard. When I had come down from my high my body shook from the force of my orgasm. The room smelt of sex and sweat, the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed around the room, as well as the sound of breathless gasps and scream of pleasure from me and groans and grunts of pleasure coming from Dimitri.

As I lay their shaking from my unearthly orgasm Dimitri wasn't done with me yet. He continued thrusting himself deeper inside me then he came inside me and I felt more of his hot cum dripping out my pussy and had the strong urge to taste more of it, I moved a hand to my pussy and let his cum drip into my hand and brought my hand filled with his cum to my mouth and I slurped it down hungry for more of him.

"I like the taste of you too Roza" Dimitri whispered roughly and hoarsely.

I looked at Dimitri and without thinking at all, I felt nothing but a strong need to taste Dimitri's hot cum, a need I couldn't stop. I needed Dimitri to be inside me again, fucking me good and hard and then filling me up with his hot, sticky cum.

"Fuck me Dimitri" I whispered breathlessly.

"Oh I plan to, all night long" Dimitri led my mouth to his dick, and I gladly began to suck him and his dick grew hard once more. I curiously moved my hand to his balls to feel them in my palm, I gave them a rough squeeze and Dimitri roared with pleasure, he fisted my hair and thrusted his dick inside my mouth until it hit the back of my throat and I continued to suck his hard length until I felt his cock throb inside my mouth and I smiled as he came inside my mouth, I gulped every bit of his cum sucking him for more.

Dimitri chuckled and laid me down on the bed and slammed his huge cock into me once again fucking good and hard as my pussy massaged and milked his thick cock. He began to fuck me rough and fast-just the way I needed, just the way he promised. I surrendered my body to Dimitri for him to do with whatever he pleased all night long…

It must have been early hours of the morning when I awoke; I turned to see Dimitri sleeping behind me. The memories of last night came hit me like a train wreck and I realized what I had done, I couldn't believe I had actually slept with the very man I despised. Disgusted with myself I got up and winced at the sharp pain throughout my pussy, flashbacks of Dimitri promising to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk came to me. I could feel Dimitri's dried cum all over my pussy, and I could taste him still yet I had the strangest feeling like I didn't want to wash him off like I wanted to go back to bed and continue where we left off. I shrugged off the strange and horrid thought and quickly pulled on a robe and ran as quietly as possible to my room. I couldn't stay here anymore, I didn't want to be with a man like Dimitri-someone who I was married to just to procreate and someone I didn't know a thing about- Tonight I didn't care what it took I was going to run away, because I couldn't stay here any longer.

Once I got to my room my maid Lissa who was also my best friend was cleaning my room.

"Lissa" I cried and she came running to me.

"Rose, is everything alright?" She looked worried and she gave me a quick hug.

"It was-" Somehow I couldn't come to say the word horrible, because it hadn't felt horrible at all. I cursed myself for giving into him, but before I could think about this now I needed to get out of here "Nevermind. Lissa, will you run away with me?" I asked holding my breath as I hoped she would run away with me.

"You're my best friend Rose, of course! I could never let you run away by yourself" Lissa smiled and helped me pack, we didn't have time to run to the servants quarters so I packed her some of my things she could wear and we packed some extra money to buy more clothes for her.

I didn't have time to shower so I quickly pulled on some clean underwear, and then pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and shoes. Lissa was in her maid outfit so I gave her some clothes and shoes to change into. When we were finally ready I pulled on the bag then Lissa and I quickly snuck down the hallways avoiding most guards and sneaking past the ones we couldn't. Once we made it out and we got to the nearest airport I paid for two plane tickets for Lissa and I to America.

I was finally free, Lissa and I could start a new life in America.


	2. Maine

**A/N: Heyy, heres the next chapter! thank you for all your reviews and favorites/follows they meant a lot to me! and I'm so glad you like this story! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Please let me know what you think of this chapter:)**

Lissa and I walked off the plane tiredly after many hours of traveling, and now we had finally made it to America. I took Lissa and I to a small place named Portland Maine. It was cold and not too sunny to irritate my sensitive vampire skin. We picked the first hotel we could spot and quickly checked in.

Once we were inside I dropped my bag on the bed and I got ready for a shower to wash all Dimitri off me. I grabbed a change of clothes, and a towel, then I turned the shower on and stepped inside. I cleaned the sweat and sex off me, as well as Dimitri's cum still al over my pussy. Once I was satisfied I stepped out the shower and winced when I bent over to grabthe towel, I flashed back to the night Dimitri and I had sex. I still couldn't believe I didn't stop Dimitri, I was disgusted that I gave myself to him and let myself sleep with the very man I despised. I was still sore from Dimitri's rough sex and the soreness was a terrible reminder of what I had done with him. A voice in at the back of my mind called for Dimitri, wanting him inside me again, stretching my pussy wide and filling me to complete maximum, I wanted his huge cock pumping inside me again, and more i wanted to taste his hot seed and feel it slide down my throat. But I would never let myself do that again, I couldn't let myself feel that way because it was easier not to love him.

I shrugged off the thoughts of Dimitri, dressed and left for an Internet café. Once I got to the Internet café I scrolled through many jobs until I came through a retail position in a small clothing shop. I had absolutely no experience in working and I knew that it would be nearly impossible to find a job anywhere without experience, I sent in my resume and after hours of sending in resumes to different businesses and looking for jobs I left to go back to our hotel.

I found Lissa sitting on the bed while talking animatedly on a new phone she must have bought. When she ended the call she turned to me and smiled.

"What?" I said curiously.

"I just got us an apartment, its a few streets away from here" Lissa smiled "We can move in at the end of this week" My heart skipped with joy, I was finally starting a life and it was one without Dimitri.

Dimitri's POV:

I awoke from my sleep feeling groggy and slightly weak from last night's activities with the princess. I moaned at the smell of sex that still lingered in the air, I turned around wanting to be inside Rose again and needing to feel her tiny pussy tightly wrapped around my cock. My cock hardened as I could just imagine the feeling of being wrapped up in her hot, wet cocoon. Rose had seemed to bring out a beast within me I couldn't control, I couldn't get my fill of her last night and we had fucked all night long and yet still I needed to be inside her again. I growled when I realized she was gone, and only then did I register loud voices coming from outside Roses room. I pulled a sheet around my waist and opened the door and saw a furious Abe, he caught my curious gaze and marched right up to me.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Abe roared, "You don't know? She's gone!" My heart stopped, and immediately my heart screamed at me to find her.

"I don't know where she is, but I assure you I will find her" I growled fiercely

"You better!" Abe yelled before stomping away.

In that minute I cursed not having completed our bond, we were supposed to drink each other's blood to complete the ceremony but I didn't want to rush her. _Damn it!_ If we had completed it then I would have been able to find her through the bond. I ran back into Rose's room to find any evidence of where she might have run to, I looked in her draw and noticed a plain brown box.

I opened the brown box and found old childhood toys; I continued to dig through box when I found a book. I flicked through some pages and realized this was her diary; I began to read her fist entry;

_21__st__ August 2012_

_Diary,_

_Today my father broke the news-I was getting married. But this wasn't an ordinary marriage-it was an arranged marriage. A marriage I had absolutely no say in, and all for the sake of keeping the pure blood vampires alive. It didn't matter who this man was, I had no interest in falling in love especially with a man I didn't know and a man I had to give my body to before I could get to know him. I wish there was some way to get out of this, even if keeping the pure blood vampires alive is important I never wished to sacrifice my happiness for it. But one day, I will leave and I wont come back._

There was so much more to Rose than I had ever known, I thought she was just a spoilt girl who was too stuck up to want marriage, and who saw herself as too good for it. I read the next diary entrance;

_10__th__ September 2012_

_Diary,_

_I met the man I am supposed to marry, he is quite something with his huge muscles and his shoulder length silky dark hair, and he was exceptionally tall-he looked like a god. But his looks weren't enough to influence me into this; he was just another royal who would see me as nothing more than a trophy wife. How could my father do this to me? There were other pure blood vampires out there so why did it have to be me? I hate him for this. I want to leave no I need to leave, somewhere cold where it snows. I love snow._

Poor Rose, if I had known she had felt this way about me I never would have married her. I would have let her get to know me first so she could feel more comfortable with me, she was nothing like the person I thought she was and I felt horrible. She must have been so scared last night, and it wasnt just her that I had treated horribly I had treated her body like it was an object and it wasn't right. I will find Rose no matter what and apologize to her, I will give her time to feel more comfortable with me so we could perhaps start a real marriage. I continued reading her diary for hours hoping to find some clue as to where she might be.

Three hours had passed and I had finally found a clue as to where she might be, she had mentioned in her diary that she always wanted to go to Maine, Portland specifically. I immediately slammed the book shut and began packing to leave to find her and bring back Rose.

Once I was packed I let Abe know where I was going and he gave me to bodyguards to keep me safe and to assist in helping find Rose. I took a private plane to American in search for Rose.

Deep down I knew Rose had felt something for me; otherwise she never would have given herself so willingly to me. Deep down Rose knew that she could trust me and that she had felt something for me, I could see it in her eyes the desire and love she had for me while I fucked her and whether she admitted it sooner or later she was going to see just how much she does care about me.

Next day~~~

Roses POV:

I growled as my phone rang loudly beside me, I realised it was my alarm and tiredly got up for another day of finding jobs.

I got dressed in a tight black dress with black pumps, and put on light makeup and left my hair in its natural wave, I realized I had no more clean underwear and unfortunately had to go without today. Once I was ready I left for the shops to give out some resumes.

Dimitri's POV:

As soon as we arrived in Portland Maine I could smell Roses scent all over the small town, I checked into a hotel and left the guards there so nothing would draw attention to us when I looked for Rose. I looked in the window of a small shop where her scent was strong and fresh and saw Rose speaking with a man in the shop. A wave of jealously pierced my heart when I saw her with another man, but I didnt have time for emotions I was here to bring her back.

I stayed behind a wall making sure she wouldn't see me, and then I waited for her to come out so I could follow her and take her back home.

Roses POV:

Unfortunately the job search was going horrible, everywhere I went people asked for experience. I had only packed enough cash for Lissa and I for a couple weeks. I needed new underwear so I stopped off at the shops on the way to the hotel; I got to the shops quickly and decided to go to Victorias Secret to find new underwear. Once I was finished at Victorias Secret I made my way back home hoping tomorrow I would have better luck finding a job.


	3. Stripper

**Hey there, thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! I enjoyed reading them all, and thank you for your ****favourites/follows too! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and your thoughts on this chapter as I always love to read them:) enjoy!**

Dimitri's POV:

Watching Rose living her own life had almost made me leave and let her be happy, but I knew that Rose was never safe on her own there were always hunters. The pure blood vampires had an enemy of hunters who called themselves 'Strigoi, they only hunted pure blood vampires. As long as Rose was here she was in danger, but until I worked out a plan to take Rose back I would keep an eye on her for now.

One week later~~

I groaned frustratingly, I still hadnt found a job and I only had enough money for one week at our new apartment. I was now becoming very desperate, there must be something, any job would be fine because I would do anything not to go back to Dimitri and my father. Lissa had found a job as a cleaner in a hotel room, but her pay alone wasnt enough to support us. It was currently night time and I was strolling down the streets of portland alone thinking of any place I could work at and then I came up to a showclub and realised that was a job I could do! It wasnt the best job but it was better than anything right now. I walked into the showclub and showed my ID before entering, it was very dark inside and the only light inside was on the stage where the strippers were. Men where sitting in seats, and some were getting lap dances, I noticed what looked like big change rooms at the back and I gulped not wanting to know what would be going on inside. I asked one of the topless waistresses where the manager was and they pointed me to a black door at the back of the room.

I knocked on the door hoping to ask for a job here. A man who looked in his late twenties opened the door and looked me over. The manager was a huge man, he had an olive-y complexion with thick cords of muscles all over his body, and he had brown hair ending just past his ears.

"Hi, I was looking to see if you had any jobs available" I smiled hoping to look confident but deep down I was completely nervous inside.

The man looked me over again and nodded "Yes, one of our strippers just quit last week. I'm going to need you to give me a trial so I know you can do it" He said with all seriousness, I gulped and stepped inside the room.

"Take off your clothes" He ordered gently, I took a deep breath and I realised this was all I had left. It was either this or go back to Dimitri and stay unhappy, so I gave it my best shot.

I took off my clothes and stood in front of him in my underwear, thank goodness I wore matching black panties and bra.

"You have a beautiful body, now step up to the pole and I want you to dance for me" He said watching me carefully.

I stepped up to the pole and began slowly and seductively dancing around the pole, I tried to be sexy and look confident and I thought all hope was lost when he told me to stop.

"You move beautifully! I want you to start tomorrow night at ten for one hour. You can meet me here and I will show you where everything is" He gave me a dark smile and showed me to the door "What was your name? I'm Michael"

"Thank you Michael. My names Rose" I smiled.

"Just as beautiful as your body, see you tomorrow Rose" He smiled and went back inside.

"Bye" I smiled.

I released a huge sigh, knowing I could sleep properly tonight without worrying about going back to Dimitri and my father. A stripper wasnt a job to be proud of but at least it was something.

Next day~~

I decided to buy a new range of underwear seeing as more men were going to be seeing them. I left at night to go back to Victorias Secret and I bought a range of different panties, mostly lacey thongs and g-strings, and lacey bras to match. I also bought some new heels to match as I would be dancing with heels too. I left home to get ready for work.

I hadnt told Lissa I was now a stripper, I had only told her I had a job and when she asked where I worked I refused to tell her where. Lissa had left for a late shift for work and I had to start getting ready for work, I curled my hair loosely and wore dark smokey makeup. I put on my new underwear-A black g-string and a black lacy push up bra-Then strapped on my black high heels, and sprayed on some perfume and pulled on a trench coat and left.

Once I arrived at the showclub I went to see Michael again like he had told me, he opened the door and greeted me with a kiss on my check.

"You look stunning Rose" He smiled, I stepped inside feeling a lot more confidant tonight "Your duties here include some nights stripping, you will be on call, and the most important thing is to serve the men here. This week I will have you stripping, and we'll see about next week. I need you to sign a few papers here for me" He laid out a few papers and I quickly signed them.

I was about to ask him what 'On-call' meant, but Michael ushered me out the door and introduced me to another lady who would show me where to go.

"Hi, I'm Mia"A short lady with crazy blonde curls smiled at me "Whats your name?"

"Rose" I returned her smile and she lead me into a room where women were in underwear and getting ready to get on the stage.

"Thats a lovely name. As you can see this room is used for getting ready, everyone has a locker to put there things in and once everyone is primped we go onto the stage and dance" Mia smiled and removed her long coat revealing white lacy underwear "I'm ready so I'll head up to the stage now, if you dont know what to do just watch me" Mia smiled again and walked off.

I found a locker with my name on it and took off my coat and put it inside along with my bag and I followed Mia. I walked through the door and found myself on the stage with just a few men seated in front.

Mia was already swinging herself around the pole, I noticed the song 'Dirty' by Christian Aguilera playing I began to mimic Mia and began to swing myself around the pole.

I sighed and decided to relax and let myself have fun. I began to slowly grind my hips against the pole, while licking my lips. I noticed a guy in the front row watching me while rubbing his crotch. Turned around and grinded my pussy against the pole while wiggling my ass around, then I got down on my hands and knees and began to crawl over to him, Michael had told me to serve the men and this was obviously what he meant. Once I stood in front of him I noticed he was a rather good looking man, he had well defined muscles and golden shaggy hair. I straddled his waist and began to grind against his already hard cock, his hand griped my hips and he began to kiss my neck. I felt him slip some cash in my underwear, and he ran his hand all over my body.

"Oh god, when does your shift finish?" He growled, his voice was thick with desire and he had a slight accent. I checked the clock and noticed it was only thirty minutes til my shift was over.

"Thirty minutes" I gave him my best maneater smile, and moved my hand to his crotch and began to stroke him. He kicked his head back and moaned, I grabbed his bulge and squeezed lightly erupting a loud groan from him "Wait for me" I whispered and left to go back on the stage, I continued dancing around the poll and occasionally grinding against it until my shift was finished. I left the stage and quickly tucked the cash in my purse and pulled on my coat, got my bag and met the guy at the exit.

"My names David by the way, A thousand should cover it right?" He smiled.

"Rose" I returned his smile and nodded. He took a large stash of cash from his wallet and passed it to me and I quickly put it in my purse. He took my hand and led me out, and into his car.

Throughout the ride he rested his palm high on my thigh and when we finally got to his house he guided me to his door and invited me in. Once we were in he crushed me against the wall and began kissing me passionately, he moved his hands to my ass and pulled me up I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. He took us to his bedroom and laid me down, I pulled off my coat while I watched him unbuttoning his jeans and taking off his shirt. He stood naked in front of me, his dick stood erect and he was only a fraction smaller than Dimitri. I brought my mouth closer to his dick and took him in my mouth and sucked him hard and fast, his head kicked back and he groaned long and loud.

"Ahh Fuck! Thats feel sooo good" He moaned, and began thrusting his cock hard in my mouth. I took him deep into my mouth loving the feel of his soft delicate skin and the hardness of him too. I grabbed his balls and squeezed him lightly, David groaned louder this time "I want to cum inside your hot mouth" He growled before thrusting his cock even faster and harder into my mouth letting his lust and desire take over. I soon felt his large cock throb inside my mouth before he shot his load in my mouth, I licked every drop of is hot cum and felt it slide down my throat.

David pushed me back down on the bed roughly and pulled off my g-string and began to lick my already wet pussy sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body, he pushed three fingers inside me and thrusted them in and out me at an insane speed, I couldnt hold back the scream of pleasure. He then slipped his entire palm inside me and I gasped as my pussy stretch even wider to accommodate his entire fist, he thrusted his palm in and out of me like a wild animal taken by lust.

"Damn you are so tight, and so hot. I need to be inside this pussy!" He growled and slapped my pussy, "Spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling. Your body is mine tonight" I moaned at his roughness and the way he spoke dirty to me, I obeyed and lifted my legs wide for him awaiting and welcoming his hard, enormous dick and before i could summon a single thought he plunged his large dick inside my tiny pussy.

"Fuck! Your dick is huge!" I screamed, his large dick stretched my pussy even wider and filled it up. He smirked as I stroked his ego.

David began thrusting hard and fast fucking my pussy roughly. I got lost in the pleasure and desire of wanting more and needing more of his cock inside me. I clawed his back and gently bit his shoulder as each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through me. It was dead quiet except for the sound of his balls slap against me, our breathless pants of pleasure, and the moans and screams of pleasure.

"Harder!" I screamed, needing more of his cock inside me. David tore my bra off and began sucking my breast furiously while roughly palming the other.

David complied and thrusted even harder and faster inside me, we were like two wilds animals as we fucked senselessly. Davids large dick reaching even deeper inside me than before. My pussy juices milked his cock and ran down his balls, and with each hard thrust I only got wetter for him. My pussy massaged his dick as he brought me closer and closer to ecstasy.

Suddenly he flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees and he slammed into me from behind, in this position he felt even deeper. I felt every inch of his large cock as he fucked me. I fisted the bed sheets as the pleasure became overwhelming, I felt him slap my ass hard a few times bring me closer to ecstasy and with a final thrust I screamed as I came. David soon followed emptying his hot juices inside me.

"Spread your legs wider for me, sweet darling. I'm going to fuck you so hard you cant think straight" He growled and flipped me over so I was laying on my back, I spread my legs wide for him welcoming his large cock back inside me and he gladly slammed his into me fucking me again like a wild animal. I could hear the bed creaking as he thrusted wildly inside me. He fucked me so hard I could barely keep up, one second he was deep inside me and the next he was completely out.

"You like it when I spread my legs and take you in?" I whispered breathlessly as I held my legs over my head as he fucked me hard, I could feel every inch of his hard enormous cock inside me.

"I fucking love it darling!" He growled and began fucking me harder and faster as my dirty words got him harder. My body shook with need to fuck him senseless and to live out the pleasure of every cell in me wanting to fuck him until we were both sweaty and spent. My pussy ached for more of him, I clawed his chest as each of his thrusts sent a shockwave of pleasure through my body.

I flipped him over and began to ride him hard, I felt my breast bouncing around in this position and David took them in his mouth sucking them and nibbling them. I brought his head closer so my breasts were in his face while I fucked him senseless. We were like two horny animals getting lost in a dirty dance. I rode him harder and faster and as I felt myself coming closer to ecstasy I screamed Davids name as I came. My pussy tightened around his long cock, milking his cock as my entire body shook with pleasure as I came. David flipped me over so I lay on my back and he thrusted his dick fast and hard into me riding out my orgasm, and I felt his large dick throb inside me and with one final deep thrust he came inside me again.

I felt his cum slowly drip out my pussy as we lay sweaty and spent, David rolled over and I heard him falling asleep. I felt my eyelids droop and only now realised how tired I felt and I let myself succumb to darkness.

Next day~~

I awoke feeling a little sore and tired, I rolled over a saw David still sleeping and the memories of last night came back to me. I felt a little disgusted about sleeping with a stranger but I after last night I was starting to enjoy sex. I found myself wanting-no needing- more of it, I looked at David and decided to have a little more fun. I pulled the covers off him and began stroking his dick, he moaned in his sleep. I took him in my mouth and began sucking him hard, I felt him getting harder. Davids hands moved to my head-obviously he was awake- and pushed my head down on his cock so I took him deeper into my mouth and David moaned loudly.

I stopped for a second and smiled at him "Morning big boy, get over here and show me who's boss" I asked.

"I'll show you whose boss!" He said roughly, and forced my head back down roughly to give him head. He pushed my head down and thrusted his hard dick in and out my mouth fucking it fast and hard. I sucked him hard and fast as he thrusted his large cock in and out my mouth until he was completely hard and ready.

David flipped me over and thrusted three fingers inside me, I moaned loudly wanting more of him inside me. He thrusted his fingers inside me hard and fast, and noticing how wet I was he removed his fingers and licked them clean. Then he slammed his large cock inside me and I screamed in pleasure as he stretched my pussy wide to accommodate his large dick and filling my pussy up.

"I love the way you fill me up!" I whispered breathlessly as I felt every inch of his hard dick inside me.

"Fuck! Your pussy feels so hot, and so wet wrapped around my cock" I moaned as he talked dirty to me, I ran my fingernails down his back as he thrusted fast and hard needing an output for the pleasure. I got so lost in David all thoughts flew out my head and all that I knew was David, suddenly my whole world revolved around David and the way he felt inside me, and the pleasure he erupted in me.

I felt every inch of his cock thrusting in and out of my wet pussy fucking me senseless. My pussy milked his hard dick with each thrust making me wetter for him, then David brought his head to my breast and palmed them roughly then he sucked and nibbled them roughly.

"Cum for me Rose! I want your hot wet pussy to cum for me" And with his dirty words and a few final hard thrusts I screamed, my pussy milked and massaged his cock as I came, my body shook as David sent me into ecstasy.

"I want it all over me. Cover me with it" I moaned for David to come for me, with a few final rough thrust David pulled himself out and came all over my stomach and breasts I moaned and licked some of him off my breasts.

We were both left feeling dirty and spent, I got up and took a shower needing to go back home incase Lissa was worried.

I quickly cleaned off all the sweat and cum from this morning and last night, I turned the shower off and dried myself. I put on my g-string and bra and pulled my coat over, grabbed my bag and left.

On the way back home I realised this was my life now-fucking strangers. Even though it wasn't the life I had wanted when I left at least I was away from Dimitri, but something in the back of my mind told me not for long because even if my head wanted Dimitri away my body was telling my other things.

Dimitri's POV:

I waited all night and all morning for Rose to come home, when she had left the strip joint with another man I lost track of her. His stronger scent overwhelmed hers and I had lost her. I growled and kicked the nearest object to me-a can-and it went flying, how could I let her get away so easily. Maybe the man was a friend who had dropped her home, or maybe he had taken Rose to his place to fuck. I growled again furiously knowing I should be the only man she will ever have sex with. I looked up and noticed she was finally walking home, where the hell had she been? I was determined to go up to her and demand she tell me, but I didnt want to scared her. But I needed to know where Rose had been the last few hours.

**A/N: Uh oh, I wonder what will happen when Dimitri finds out Rose is a stripper? Sorry if you guys might be disappointed in Rose after this but this was how I wanted to bring our her sexier side and this is how she will grow. So stay tuned because it only gets better:)**


	4. Dirty work

**Hi! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews as well as your favorites/follows they mean so so much to me! There is another lemon in this chapter and it is more explicit than any of the others so just watch out. Please let me know what you thought because I'm quite enjoying writing this story for you, and your reviews always motivate me to write a chapter every night now. Please enjoy!**

Roses POV:

When I got home Lissa was asleep, I sighed and thanked god she hadn't noticed how late I had come back from work, I'm sure she would know what sort of job I had then. I pulled the sheets back and fell into bed, I moaned at how good it finally felt to rest. I was sore all over from fucking David, and slowly my muscles felt relieved and good again. I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.

Next day~~

I woke up late and I checked my watch and noticed it was four o'clock in the afternoon. I got up and took a shower, the memories of the following night found me and I felt giddy as I looked forward to tonight. Not knowing what was going to happen and whom I would sleep with turned me on, and excited me.

I used a special scented body wash that smelt of delicious coconuts. I stepped out the shower and hadn't realized how long I'd spent in the shower; it was five o'clock-I had been in there for an hour. I took a box of cereal out the fridge and poured some in a bowl with milk. I gulped it down not realizing how hungry I was until now. My phone suddenly began buzzing but I didn't recognize the caller.

"Hello?" I answered curiously.

"Rose, how are you?" It was Michael, he sounded happy.

"Good, thanks" I replied happily.

"I need you to come in earlier today, its busier. Can you be here in an hour?" He asked politely.

"Yes sure" My heart skipped excitedly.

"Thank you Rose, see you soon" He said and hung up.

I quickly left the bowl of cereal in the kitchen and began getting ready. I straightened my hair so it was sexy and sleek. I put on my eyeliner and made a cat eye and applied red lipstick; today I dressed in a red thong and a red lacy bra to define my curvaceous body. I strapped on some very high black heels with studs on them to give it an edgier look.

I pulled on a black short skirt, which was so low in showed off the bottom of my ass cheeks; I paired it with a tight red top with a low neckline showing off my large voluptuous breasts, then I grabbed my bag and a leather jacket and left for work. On my way to work I noticed a lot of men checking out my ass, and my large breasts, I gave them my best maneater smile and added a little more bounce to my walk. When I arrived at work the seats were almost completely filled up, I quickly went into the dressing room and removed my skirt and top and locked them in my locker with my jacket and my bag. I got up on the stage as the song 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears started, I loved this song. I took my position at one of the poles and began wiggling my hips against the pole to the beat of the song.

I began grinding myself against the pole seductively, and looked at the crowd of men and licked my lips. I noticed Mia across the room had removed her bra and I decided to do one reckless thing tonight and I unbuttoned my bra and threw it aside, I heard some men arguing as to who would keep it I blocked it out and began rubbing my breasts giving them a show. I walked over to Mia and she smiled at me and must have thought the same thing I did because she took my chin and kissed me softly, we slowly grinded against each other giving all the men a show.

I looked out to the crowd and noticed Michael watching us; he held a proud smile for the both of us. I walked away from Mia and got down on my hands and knees and crawled to the end of the stage and some men began thrusting notes under my thong. I stood back up and returned to my pole and bent down against the pole and stuck my ass out and wiggled it out, I heard loud whistles throughout the show club. I turned my back to the pole and opened my legs wide and bent down against the pole, I stroked my pussy briefly and stood back up and slowly grinded against the pole.

I danced against the pole for what seemed like hours; slowly more of the men left the show club. Mia and I were dancing until there were few men left; we left the stage and gave each man a lap dance. I chose a guy with short black hair; he also had thick muscles all over his body. I straddled him and grinded my pussy against his already hard cock.

"Why don't you come back to my place?" He whispered hoarsely against my ear.

"My shift ends in twenty minutes" I whispered seductively, and before waiting for an answer I unzipped his pants and took his cock my palms and stroked him roughly.

"Ahh fuck, I want your mouth wrapped around my dick" He growled, I smiled and got on my knees in front of him and took his large cock into my mouth, and he fisted the edges of his seat. My head moved furiously back and fourth as I sucked him hard and fast in my mouth, I gripped his balls tightly and his hips rocketed off the chair causing his cock to be thrusted deep into my mouth, and I took him as deep as possible until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I deep throated him and kept him there for a while.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum" He growled, and I felt his hard cock throb in my mouth and soon after he shot his hot load filling up my mouth. I felt his hot cum slide down my throat and I felt a drop of his cum slide down my chin and I quickly swiped it from my chin and licked my finger cleaned. I moaned showing him just how much I loved the taste of his sweet cum. He stuffed a fifty under my thong and I got up and left to get changed back into my clothes.

"You gave that guy one hell of a blowjob" Mia smiled as I got back to the change room.

"You should have seen the size of him-huge," I giggled; I pulled on my super short skirt and put on my tight red top.

"Are you meeting him now?" Mia smiled knowing full well what my answer was going to be.

"Oh yes! If you saw the size of him" I sighed giddy for another round of sex tonight "Well, you'd fuck him too" smiled, I felt myself getting wet as I spoke about it.

I quickly put all my earnings away in my purse; then pulled on my bag and headed for the exit.

"Go get him tiger" Mia laughed, as she got dressed.

"Oh I will!" I shouted and left.

I met the man at the chair I had got him off at.

"You ready?" I gave him my best maneater smile.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you tonight" He growled, I smiled and I noticed a stash of cash in his palm.

"Well don't make me wait" I smirked, he gave me the cash and I tucked it into my purse.

I fidgeted in the car as I felt the heat rush to my pussy as I imagined all the ways this stranger would fuck me. Finally, we arrived at his house I got out the car and he took my hand and we both walked to his door.

Once we were inside and he had closed the door he slammed me against the wall-face first. I felt him grab my ass cheek roughly.

"I've been waiting all night to fuck you" He growled against my ear, he flipped me around again so I faced him. He kissed me hard and I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly gave it to him, I felt his hot tongue enter my mouth. Our kisses got longer and hotter, and by the time we separated I found we were in the middle of his dining room, I couldn't wait any longer I needed him inside me right here and now.

I took off my jacket, short skirt and my tight top I stood in front of him in my red thong and seeing as I threw my bra away my breasts were bare. He quickly removed his clothes until he was completely naked in front of me.

"I need your cock inside me" I whispered softly and licked his ear gently "Fill me up, daddy, fuck my tight cunt! Make me scream with that big dick of yours!"

With that he tore off my underwear and pulled me up so I sat on his dining room table.

"Lets see how many times I can make you cum" He growled and before I could respond he slammed his large cock inside my pussy.

"Fuck!" I screamed as his huge cock filled up my pussy and stretched it wide to accommodate his enormous dick.

I braced myself against the table and he began to drill into me fucking me senselessly against the table, I brought my legs up so they rest on his shoulders. In this new position I could feel every thrust of his thick cock drilling into me, filling me up with ecstasy.

He thrusted his dick so hard into me I thought numerous times he would almost plough me into the ground. I was a breathless panting mess as he fucked me hard and fast. His cock brought me closer and closer to ecstasy with each thrust.

"Ahh HARDER!" I screamed, and I clawed his huge biceps as I felt my body tighten with an overwhelming build up of pleasure. And I didn't think it was possible but he thrusted even harder and faster into me and I screamed as my pleasure built higher and higher.

He took my hands and held them above my head, and I felt my pussy tighten around his huge cock, and my juices rushed out my pussy milking his cock and running down his balls and his legs.

I screamed my release as he rode out my orgasm, I felt my body quiver and shake at the force of my orgasm and before I could catch my breath he flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees on his table, and he slammed his hard cock into my pussy. I fell forward from the force of his thrust, my legs felt like jelly as lust and desire flooded my whole body making me feel weak.

My legs gave out but before I dropped he caught me and held my ass up and slammed his cock forcefully into my pussy, stroking my pussy roughly with his cock as he thrusted into me. My body bounced forward with the force of each thrust, and the table gave a loud creak of protest. I could feel his cock take me higher with each thrust.

"I want you to scream my name as you cum, John, _say it_" John growled and took a fist full of my hair and roughly tugged it.

"Fuck me John!" I panted, "Make me cum" I moaned as I looked back at him, his eyes were dark and he held a sinister smile.

John pounded me forcefully with his dick bringing me closer to ecstasy, and before I could register what he was doing he took his large thumb and roughly pushed it deep in my asshole, with that I fell into ecstasy and I screamed his name as I came. My whole body shook as he fucked my pussy and fingered my asshole.

But John wasn't finished with me yet, I felt him smoothing cool liquid over my asshole. I looked at him curiously and noticed he held a tube of K-Y Jelly, my body shook with excitement when I knew exactly what he was going to do to me. I watched him as he rubbed the lube over his dick, and he pushed two fingers inside my asshole fingering me. I moaned as I felt naughty knowing that this was considered taboo, I stuck out my ass for me him to show him how much I loved it. He then removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock, he slowly eased inside me, I felt some pressure and a little sting the further he got inside me but I just relaxed and welcomed the pleasure.

Once he was completely inside me I felt even fuller with him in my ass than when he in my pussy, he grabbed my ass cheeks and slowly fucked my ass. He thrusted his hard dick inside me slowly and then slowly withdrew himself, I moaned as he massage the walls of my ass with his dick.

"So fucking tight" John moaned as he gripped my ass cheeks rougher.

"Harder!" I moaned, John didn't need any more encouragement he began thrusting harder and faster inside me. I threw my head back and screamed breathlessly as the pleasure built up

.

John increased his speed and began fucking my ass harder and faster like a wild animal. He moved one hand to my pussy and began to rub my pussy roughly taking me higher and higher. I couldn't think or speak as John fucked he hard and fast, his cock was so deep inside my ass the pleasure from it made me breathless. With each hard thrust and with his fingers I felt my pussy flood with juices and they ran down my legs, I felt his cock throb inside me as he was about to cum. John began fucking me harder and faster, he fucked me at such an insane speed I fell forward again feeling weak and exhausted. His balls slapped my pussy erupting sparks of pleasure.

John slapped my ass, and with his cock, and his fingers I screamed Johns name as I came harder than I ever had before. My body shook violently and my juices ran out my pussy. Seconds after my orgasm John roared and with a few final thrusts he emptied himself inside my asshole, when he pulled out of my ass his hot cum seeped out my asshole and ran down my legs.

Just when I thought he was finished with me he threw me over his shoulder and slapped my ass hard.

"I'm taking to you to my bedroom, and I'm to fuck you all night long baby, and then when I wake up I will have you again, all day long. I wont stop until I get my fill of you" He spoke darkly and gulped as I realized I was in for a very long night and possibly day.

When we got to his bedroom John laid me on the bed so I lay on my stomach and he handcuffed me to the bed. I felt him shoved something in my pussy and when I looked I noticed he had inserted some kind of sex toy in my pussy. John smoothed some more lube over my asshole and his cock and he slammed his huge cock back inside my ass and lost all sense of control and fucked me senseless all night long.

Next day~~

It was eleven in the morning and John had finally fallen asleep, every muscle in my body ached and felt worn, my pussy and my ass felt sore and worn. I somehow dragged myself into the shower and washed all his cum off me, I washed his cum off my back, my breasts, my face, and my ass- I was pretty much covered in his sticky cum. I had just finished and about to turn off the shower when I saw him walk in the bathroom, he smirked at me as walked in the shower I noticed his cock was hard and ready for me again.

He took my ass and pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slammed me against the cold wall of the shower and began to drill his cock into me. I screamed his name as he began to fuck me senselessly; he roughly took my hands and held them above my head. I panted as he fucked me hard and fast, he tipped his head down and began to suck my breast, I squealed when he bit my nipple hard. John smiled and knowing how much I love him being rough he continued to bite my nipples, then he pushed a finger in my ass again and followed with another three.

"Oh god!" I panted; he finger fucked my ass as he pounded my pussy my body squirmed as the pleasure built.

I found myself coming closer to the edge as he fucked my pussy and fingered my ass roughly.

"Cum for me, scream my name. I want the neighbors to hear how much I pleasure you, tell them how rough you want me to fuck you" He growled, my pussy juices flowed as he turned me on with his dirty talk.

"Fuck me hard John! I need you to fuck me hard and fast, you feel so fucking big inside me, it feel so fucking good!" I screamed as loud as I could and John seemed happy and with that he pounded my pussy so hard I thought I would go through the wall.

I screamed my release as I came hard; John rode out my orgasm and soon followed shooting his hot seed inside my pussy.

"Shower now, I will continue when you are clean again" He said and left the bathroom, I gulped and quickly showered again to clean his hot cum from my pussy.

I met him in his bedroom for another round, and he fucked me senselessly for the rest of the afternoon. John gave me another thousand dollars to pay for the sex today and then he drove me back to my apartment as he lived further away.

By the time I got back home it was six o'clock and I needed to get ready for another night of work.

Dimitri's POV:

Where did Rose disappear off to every night? I was getting agitated now, I wanted to find out where she disappear to but how could I? If I showed myself she would go running again and next time I didn't think I would be able to find her. I know I will think of something and I hope for Roses sake it wasn't anything too bad because with Rose there was no knowing what I was capable of, or what I would do. I sighed with relief as I saw her walking back to her apartment; at least she was safe for now.

**A/N: So I know that lemon was very explicit but I wanted to show you guys how far Rose has fallen, and this is only the beginning for Rose. So Rose and all of you are in for a lot more drama and lemons! Thank you all for reading:)**


	5. Fucking-spree

**Hi, thank you for all your reviews, favorites/follows. I know you guys are disappointed with Rose and you want Rose and Dimitri together, it wont be long before Dimitri intervenes in her life! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, as always I love to hear our thoughts! Please enjoy:)**

As soon as I got back to the apartment I began getting ready for work, I felt reckless today so I decided to wear a red pair of nipple tassels and a red G-string. I decided to wear my hair sleek and straight again, and I applied some eyeliner and flash lashes to make my eyes look bigger and some dark red lipstick, I looked damn sexy today. I pulled over a long coat and then strapped on very high black heels. I pulled on my bag and left for work.

Once I got to work it was even busier than yesterday, I quickly went to the change room and pulled off my coat leaving myself in my nipple tassels and my red G-string. I packed my coat in my locker and got on the stage. The song playing in the show club today was 'I Wanna Fuck You' by Akon. I strutted to my usual poll and began doing my dirty dance for all the men; I swung myself slowly around the poll.

I then began slowly grinded my pussy against the pole, and then got down and stretched my legs out and stroked myself and all the men drooled. I licked my lips and stroked my pussy and they continued to stare lustfully at me, I got back up and seductively swung around the pole, then stuck my ass out and wiggled it teasingly.

Mia and I danced until midnight, we left the stage dancing.

"Want to have a foursome with me tonight" Mia asked when we got back inside the change room.

"Of course!" I laughed I quickly dressed back into my tight short black skirt, and my sheer blouse.

"It's going to be great!" Mia squealed, and quickly got dressed into a very short tight pink dress.

"Rose, I need to speak to you for a second" Michael stood in the doorway.

I looked at Mia "I'll meet you at the exit" and Mia left and I joined Michael at the doorway.

"You've been amazing this week" His gaze was full of pride and amazement.

"Thank you, but there's something else isn't there?" I looked at him curiously.

"I know you need money right now so I have a friend who owns a brothel and he wants you to come work for him, he came in tonight to watch you and he loves you" Michael smiled proudly.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much" I squealed and threw myself at him.

"I will give you the day off tomorrow so you can start tomorrow, but I still expect you to be working for me" He looked firmly at me.

"Yes sir!" I giggled and gave him one last smile before leaving.

I met Mia at the exit and she took my hand and led me to a black car in the parking lot.

"Nathan, Tyler. This is Rose" Mia introduced me to the two men in the car, one was blonde with huge muscles all over his body, and the other was bald and he too had a large body with muscle all over.

"Get in" The blonde one smiled at Mia and I.

The car ride felt like eternity, when I felt the car swerve and stop my heart skipped excitedly. Everyone shuffled out the car and into the house quickly, and when we all were inside the house Mia quickly introduced Tyler as the blonde one and Nathan was the bald guy.

Mia turned on some music and she put on 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna. Mia began dancing slowly to the music and I joined her and we both started grinding against each other. I gave Mia a slow kiss and when we separated we both smiled at the men, they stared at Mia and I lustfully. Mia went to her bag and took out a packet with white powder, she emptied it on the table and formed lines then lowered her head and snorted it.

Mia was getting high on Cocaine, Tyler and Nathan soon followed her and snorted two lines of Cocaine each.

"What about you Rose?" Mia looked at me expectantly, and I decided tonight I was going to go for it. For one night I wanted to not have to worry about Dimitri and forget everything, I moved towards the table and sniffed three lines of Cocaine and immediately felt the euphoric high taking effect.

"Good girl" Tyler smiled at me and placed a hand on my ass, Nathan came out the kitchen-I hadn't realized he left- and held four glass bottles of scotch.

Nathan handed us each a bottle of scotch, I opened it and threw my head back and sculled half the bottle. I immediately felt the buzz of the alcohol and the euphoric high from the Cocaine, and then suddenly Dimitri was the least of my worries, and I giggled as I felt the euphoric high buzz through my body.

"I'm going to fuck Nathan, you can fuck Tyler" Mia smiled at me pulling me out of my daze, she pointed out Tyler for me.

"Come over here baby" Tyler smiled, and I gladly strutted over to him. I got on his lap and straddled him.

I began grinding against his cock, I felt him harden beneath me. I tore his dress shirt open and the buttons flew all over the ground and then I unzipped him and pulled down his jeans and boxers and his cock sprang out erect and hard. I got down in front of him and took him in my mouth; his cock grew harder inside my mouth. I sheathed by teeth with my lips and enclosed my lips around his cock and sucked him hard. I took him deep in my mouth and Tyler grunted.

"Baby, you do that so well" His voice was thick with arousal.

I took him deep in my mouth again and swished my tongue around his length.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you now!" He growled and he hauled me up by my shoulders and I quickly pulled off my coat and took off my nipples tassels and my G-string and climbed on top him, I positioned his cock in my pussy and sighed as he filled me up and stretched my pussy wide to accommodate his large dick.

I brought his head to my breast and he sucked my nipples hungrily, he roughly palmed the other breast and I began to ride him hard and fast. My pussy gushed as his cock plummeted into my tight, wet pussy. With each rock of my hips I felt the pleasure build. Mia was bent over the couch and Nathan was fucking her from behind, Mia looked like she was in complete ecstasy as her body rocketed forward as Nathan fucked her hard and rough.

I quickened my speed, and in seconds my body found release and I shattered in to a million pieces. I screamed Tyler's name as I came and my whole body shook as my pussy massage Tyler's dick as I came. Tyler found his released shortly and his cock throbbed as he came inside me shooting his hot cum inside my pussy.

Mia had also came and she screamed her release. Mia fell forward on the couch gasping for breath.

"I'm exhausted, I think its time for me to go home" Mia smiled and kissed Nathans cheek.

"Rose?" Mia asked.

"I think I'll stay, I'm not quite finished yet" I smiled at Mia.

She nodded covered herself then grabbed her bag and left.

I got up feeling utterly exhausted and grabbed my bottle of scotch and sculled more leaving only a quarter left, I formed a line of Cocaine and snorted more. I giggled as I felt the euphoric high taking effect again.

"Are you and Mia together?" I asked Nathan out of the blue.

"No we're just fuck buddies" He chuckled.

I noticed he was still hard, I strutted up to Nathan and stroked his thick cock "You're still hard. Would you say no if I asked you to fuck me?" I purred, Nathan looked at me darkly and pulled me closer to him.

"Darlin, I'll fuck you anyway you want" His eyes were dark with lust and desire.

I pushed Nathan on the couch and straddled him; I took his dick and eased him inside me. I gasped when he immediately started fucking me hard and rough, his hips rocketed off the couch and my entire body bounced forward and he fucked me hard and fast.

"Don't mind if I interrupt" Tyler growled from behind me, suddenly I felt Tyler pushed his cock inside my asshole, I screamed as they began to fuck both my holes hard and fast. The feeling of being completely full in both my holes was complete ecstasy.

"Harder!" I screamed, and the complied as the three of us began to fuck like wild animals. I couldn't keep up, I collapsed on Nathan as I panted and my body shook with an overwhelming desire.

My pussy milked Nathans cock as my juices flowed out my pussy and all over Nathans and Tyler's balls.

"Yes! Fuck me harder!" I screamed as Nathan and Tyler gripped my hips and ploughed even harder and faster into my pussy.

I clawed Nathans chest as the pleasure became to much and my whole body shattered into millions of pieces once more as I came and my pussy massaged Nathans cock as I came.

I felt Nathan stiffened beneath me and his cock throbbed and with a few final thrusts he emptied himself inside me, I felt his hot cum shoot inside me. Tyler ploughed his cock inside me once more before shooting his hot seed inside my ass. When they both pulled out I felt their cum run down my legs, Tyler swiped his cum out my ass and stuck it in my mouth, I moaned and sucked his finger clean.

"They was fucking amazing" I panted and I noticed Nathan and Tyler were also panting.

"We need to do this again" They both replied in unison.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked, I was a complete hot mess. I had cum dripping out my pussy and my ass.

"Sure down the hall and then to your left" Nathan said and I quickly made my way to the shower, I washed all the sex off me and dried myself and walked back to the lounge to get dressed.

I pulled on my G-string and put on my nipple tassels then my coat and I was ready to go back to the apartment.

"Give me your number," I said wanting to call them again another night for another round. I dug through my purse trying to look for my phone but I had no luck, I must have left it at the show club.

Tyler and Nathan wrote down their numbers on a piece of paper I safely stashed it away in my purse and left to go back to work to pick up my phone.

Nathan gave me a ride back to work, I quickly ran inside the change rooms and found my phone in my locker I quickly checked the time-It was three in the morning. As I made my way out the change room Michael was standing in the doorway again.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" I asked stupidly, he own this place.

"What are you doing here Rose?" He asked and stalked towards me looking an awful lot like a predator hunting its prey.

"I left my phone here" I held it up to show him.

"You are so beautiful Rose" I gulped, Michael was a seriously good-looking guy and he was coming on to me.

"Your not so bad yourself" I giggled, for a moment we stood staring into each other's eyes and then Michael lowered his face to mine and our lips connected in a soft and tender kiss. I moaned and he pulled my body closer to his until I was crushed against him, I quickly broke away and we both gasped for air.

"We shouldn't" I said breathlessly but that didn't stop me from wanting him.

"Why?" He looked at me curiously "We both want this?" He whispered while caressing my cheek lightly.

Michael lifted me up against him and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he started walking us towards his office. When we were inside him office he roughly pushed me down on his desk and kissed me roughly, his tongue its way into my mouth. Our tongues clashed and he tasted fresh and he smelt like a forest.

Michael pulled back and slowly pulled off my coat and my nipple tassels, and then my G-string, I now laid naked on his desk.

"I've waited so long to have you like this Rose" He whispered and I moaned at his words.

"Fuck me Michael" I moaned, but he shook his head "Please" I begged.

"I waited long enough and now that I have you, I will take my time with you" His voice was firm and I decided not to defy him.

Michael slowly kissed a trail from my neck to my pussy, his buried his face in my pussy inhaled my scent.

"God you smell amazing, I could just eat you up" He growled, and gripped my thighs and stretch up legs wide open for him.

"Why don't you" I smiled, and with that he feasted on my pussy.

His tongue slowly licked around my clitoris, my pussy got wet with each like and my juices began flowing from my pussy and Michael lapped up every bit. He pushed two fingers inside me and I moaned loudly and he began twisting and bending his fingers around inside me massaging the front walls of my pussy. I felt the pleasure build until it became overwhelming and I screamed Michaels name as I came, my pussy juices gushed out and Michael lapped it all up.

"You taste amazing" He complemented.

"Fuck me Michael! I want you to pound my pussy with your enormous cock," I begged, but Michael stood in front of me and undressed himself slowly. He stood naked in front of me, his body was tanned and his body was magnificent-covered in thick cords of muscle. His cock was huge, possibly bigger than Dimitri's.

"Dirty girl, I'm going to wash that filthy mouth out with my cum. Get on your knees" He commanded and I quickly obliged.

Once I was on my knees in front of him he pushed him cock in my mouth and I sheathed my teeth with my lips and began sucked him hard and fast, my tongue swirled around his enormous length as I took him deeper until he hit the back of my throat, Michael took my face and began thrusting his cock in and out my mouth. He kicked his head back and moaned loudly and picked up speed, he plunged his cock in my mouth til it hit the back of my throat and took it out again only to the same thing again, I felt his cock throb and he came inside my mouth.

I quickly gulped him down, and Michael kissed me hard.

"Good girl" He growled, and pulled me back on his desk and slammed his enormous cock in me stretching my pussy wider than ever.

Michael began fucking me fast and hard, he held my hands above my head and pulled my legs up so they were wrapped around his waist and he picked up speed and fucked me fast and hard. It didn't take long before Michael had me screaming my release; he was skilled in this area so he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm not finished with you yet Rose" He growled and flipped me over and began fucking my ass hard and fast from behind, he pushed his fist in my pussy and began pumping his fist in and out my pussy fast and hard, while fucking my asshole roughly and I screamed as he fucked me hard and fast. I felt him use his left hand to spank me hard, the slap echoed throughout the room.

"Fuck me, I want it harder!" I screamed and pointed my ass higher in the air.

Michael slapped my ass again hard "Fuck! You are such a naughty girl, I'm going to teach you a lesson" He growled and grabbed me roughly only to plunge into me harder. His hand bent and twisted in my pussy massaging the walls of my pussy, I moaned loudly at the pleasure he brought me.

Michael quickly brought me to my release, I came hard and my body quivered as my pussy juices gushed out and my pussy massaged Michael's cock as I came.

"Suck my cock, I'm going to cum in your mouth to wash that dirty mouth out of yours" Michael smirked, I got on my knees in front of him and sucked him hard and fast. Michael's cock throbbed and his hot seed filled up my mouth and I drank every bit of him down.

But Michael wasn't finished me pushed me face first against a wall and began fucking me from behind. It was a long day, Michael had me everyway possible and he even fucked me in new ways they hadn't even invented yet. Michael had only finished with me around nine o'clock at night, we were both gasping for breath. I was covered in Michaels cum, my back, my ass cheeks, my face, my breasts, my stomach, and then there was my pussy, my ass he had cum in three times, and he also came in my mouth three times.

"Shit! I have to go to work" I scrambled away from Michael and ran to the change room to borrow some clean lingerie from the change rooms Michael provided for all the strippers and I quickly showered all of Michaels cum off me, and then changed into a red bra with black lacy detailing and a black lacy thong. Luckily my hair was ok if I patted down all the pieces sticking up, my makeup was a disaster so I took out some powder and red lipstick from my purse and quickly applied fresh makeup. I quickly pulled my coat over and left Michael chuckling triumphantly in his office.

Dimitri's POV:

I was tracking a black car Rose had gotten into when an unknown number rang me on my phone.

"Dimitri, is this you?" It was Vasilissa, she hadn't been seen since Rose had run away. But why was Lissa calling me?

"Vasilissa where are you?" I asked urgently, why was she reaching out to me now?

"Its about Rose, I'm worried about her?" I stopped the car and pulled over, my heart began thumping nervously.

"What wrong?" I demanded.

"Can I meet you somewhere?" Vasilissa sounded on the brink of tears.

"Yes, I'll meet you at Starbucks on Middle street" I ordered and hung up, if anything was wrong with my Roza I wanted to find out and help her-whatever it was.

**A/N: Can anyone guess how Dimitri will punish her?:)**


	6. Overdose

**Hi, thank you so much for all your reviews, and favourites/follows. Sorry its been a while, I just go a new job and Its been hard for me to put time aside for this. Hope you enjoy!**

I had just arrived at the brothel on time; ever since I had left Michael I had been feeling well, I had an ache I my stomach and an almost blinding headache. Once I arrived I quickly ran to the manager's room and knocked.

"Rose" The manager smiled as he opened the door "I'm Daniel, glad you could make it, why don't you go right ahead and start" He pushed me in the direction of where all the action was.

I found a door marked as the 'Change Room' I quickly walked inside dumped my bag and coat down and then suddenly felt a wave of nausea and I ran to the neatest bin and threw up, luckily no one was in here and rinsed my mouth out and forgetting it I walked out in my underwear. I quickly found a man sitting alone and approached him; he was slim with dark brown hair.

"Hey there" I purred he turned to me and smirked, I sat on his lap and slowly grinded against him.

He quickly gripped my waist wanting more, I felt him slipped a huge wad of cash under my thong and I began to unzip his jeans.

His pants fell to his ankles along with his boxers and his cock sprang up, hard and ready. I got on his lap and moved my thong aside and eased him inside me, his dick stretched my pussy as he accommodated himself inside my pussy, we moaned in unison as we both connected. I almost immediately began riding him hard and fast, he gripped my waist and slammed back down on him.

"Fuck" I whispered, my pussy juices ran down his balls.

"I want to cum in your mouth," He whispered hoarsely.

"Cum in my mouth" I moaned, and he began thrusting harder fro underneath massaging my pussy harder and faster bringing me closer to ecstasy. A hand flew to my mouth muffling my screams of ecstasy, my body shook and quivered as I came and suddenly I was pushed to the ground and this man held my mouth open and came in my mouth, I quickly gulped him up and felt him slide down my throat.

"Mmm that tasted good" I moaned, I got back up and kissed his cheek and moved to the next man.

The night continued on fucking strange men in the brothel until my shift was up and it was one o'clock in the morning. I still wasn't feeling in any better, in fact I was feeling a lot worse, I was getting dizzy spells and I felt extremely hungry but for what-I didn't know. My headache seemed to quadruple and I had a sharp pain in my stomach, but I ignored it all as hard as it was because I didn't want the night to be over I dialed Nathan's number for another threesome, he and Tyler were going to pick me up and we would fuck at his place again.

"Hey" I greeted and kissed Nathan and Tyler passionately, Nathan slapped my ass roughly.

"Get in baby" Nathan smiled and opened the door for me and I got in.

The car ride didn't seem as long this time, and once we were at their place I immediately asked "Do you have any Cocaine?" wanting to loose myself for another night.

"Of course and more scotch" Tyler answered; he brought out a bag of Cocaine and two bottles of scotch. I greedily took the Cocaine and formed five lines on the table and snorted them all, and I quickly felt the euphoric state take over. As the drugs took their effect I found the pain and ache leave my body and all I could feel was bliss and euphoria. I took one of the bottles from Tyler and sculled half the bottle, and immediately felt the familiar buzz.

I only noticed then that Nathan and Tyler had already undressed themselves, I licked my lips at the sight of their hard muscles covering every inch of their skin.

I got on my knees in front of Tyler and Nathan and began to give them both a blowjob, I sucked Nathan and jerked Tyler off and I switched between the two every few minutes.

My mouth opened wide for Nathan, his cock wide huge. I sheathed my teeth and began to suck Nathan hard and fast. Nathans hand moved to my head and pushed my head further down causing him to move deeper in my mouth, Nathan groaned and I took him deeper, I stroked Tyler cock hard and fast and he moaned softly. I switched and began to suck Tyler; I sheathed my teeth once more and sucked him hard and fast, while jerking Nathan off. I felt Tyler throbbing in my mouth and moved to Nathan and sucked him hard and fast again until he was throbbing. Tyler sat on the couch and pulled me on top of him, while Tyler stood behind me.

I took Tylers cock in my pussy, he stretched my pussy and he accommodated himself within me, Nathan pushed his cock inside my ass until he was completely inside. They both began to fuck me hard and fast, each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through my body and the faster they ploughed into me the dizzier I became with pleasure, it didn't take long before I came spiraling into ecstasy. My body shook and I screamed as I came, Tyler and Nathan continued to drill into me until they came inside me.

The three of us were left gasping for air on the couch, I got up and walked to the Cocaine on the table and snorted five more lines of it, I felt dizzy and my heart was beating out of control. I felt giddy and euphoric from the Cocaine,

"I'll call you again later this week" I panted as I began dressing myself, ready to go back to the apartment. Just as I was about to leave I stumbled forward and would have fell headfirst if Nathan hadn't caught me.

"Woah, are you ok?" Nathan asked looking worried.

"Of course, just need more Cocaine" I stumbled to the table and snorted three more lines of Cocaine. I made my way to the door but this time Nathan or Tyler were not fast enough to catch me, I fell head first on the ground.

Nathan quickly pulled me up looking at me with a worried expression. I felt my heart begin to race faster and I felt dizzy, and hungry. Suddenly in that moment I realized this whole time I hadn't drank a drop of blood, I ran rather sloppily to the mirror in their lounge and only now noticed how pale I looked, and my face looked thinner like I had lost about five kilograms. I felt my teeth ache and realized if I didn't have blood now I was going to faint, how the hell had I lasted this long? And only now feeling the effects?

I stumbled to Nathan and looked him in the eyes and I felt my canines lengthen and I plunged my teeth into his neck, I felt Tyler trying to pull me away but I pushed him away hard and when he stopped I pulled Nathan tighter to me as I began to drain the life force from Nathan. I felt his hot, thick blood run down my throat making sure not to waste a drop as I drunk him dry, I pulled away from Nathan and he fell to the floor limply.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and saw I was finally looking myself again. When I looked back at Tyler and Nathan and took in them. I only then realized what I had done, everything-the sex, the drugs, the alcohol, and now Nathan and Tyler. Who was I? I didn't even recognize who I was anymore; the girl that looked back at me was not Rose-she was a stranger.

I frantically searched Nathans neck for a pulse but I couldnt found one; I felt fresh hot tears pour out my eyes. No! I couldn't have killed him I would never! I crawled to Tyler and felt his pulse too and I couldn't find his pulse either, I noticed blood pooling around his head and realization kicked in- I killed them both, Tyler and Nathan. I hadn't realized how hard I pushed Tyler until now; he had slammed his head against the table and died. What have I done? I grabbed my bag and stumbled out their house and ran. I ran until I couldn't breath, tears poured out my eyes and I felt empty and broken. I screwed up so badly,

I found myself back at my apartment, I quickly scurried up the stairs until I got to my apartment and opened the door and locked it. I turned and saw Lissa looking very pissed and worried.

"Where the hell have you been the last few nights?" Lissa growled, Lissa never cussed so on the odd time she did she was obviously extremely pissed. _This was just what I needed!_

"Working, I told you," I wiped the tears away so she couldn't question that too.

"Working where?" Lissa demanded, her hands were fisted at her sides.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand!" I shouted at her.

"What wouldn't I understand I'm your best friend" She screamed looking extremely pissed off "I've been so worried about you. You come home in the middle of the night or early hours of the morning or sometimes you don't even show up at all. What kind of a job is that? And don't think I haven't noticed you haven't been having blood!" I noticed a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Lissa" My voice cracked, what kind of a friend had I been to her? "This has been so stressful on me, I've been trying to make a living for us and I didn't know it would go this far" More tears poured from my eyes.

"I cant keep doing this anymore Rose" She sighed, "I hope one day you will understand" Her voice shook violently and when I thought the night couldn't have gotten any worse Dimitri marched out from our bedroom.

"No!" I screamed at both of them, "I trusted you!" I threw down my bag and flew out the door and ran away, I ran for everything- the men, the drugs, the alcohol, the sex, and Nathan and Tyler.

I ran as fast as I could ignoring the burn in my legs, I needed to get away from both of them. But no matter how hard I ran I always heard Dimitri's footsteps behind me, he was closing in on me from behind. I stopped knowing this was pointless I just wanted to stop running, I dropped on the ground and cried, I cried for taking Nathans and Tyler lives and for fucking all those strangers, taking the drugs and drinking the alcohol. I hated myself for everything I had done, I had come to have a better life without Dimitri but without him I screwed my life up.

Dimitri dropped down next to me and took me in his arms gently; he gently began rocking us back and forth. I felt like I had cried an ocean of tears. My eyes stung from the tears and I stopped, I gripped Dimitri closer to me needing his comfort his hot body warmed my cold one. I only now realized how violently my body shook, how short of breath I felt, and how extremely tired I felt.

"Everything will be ok Roza" Dimitri whispered, "I will take care of you, I promise"

"I screwed up Dimitri, I'm so sorry" I whispered, my voice sounded empty and broken and my eyelids felt heavier.

"Your slurring" He winced and took my face between his palms and looked me in the eyes "What did you take?" He growled, suddenly looking scary and furious. I felt my eyes droop tiredly I decided I was just tired from crying so much, and running and all that sex from tonight.

I mumbled something incoherent and felt my body fall limply against Dimitri, I knew Dimitri was shouting at me and shaking me but I couldn't register what he was saying.

Suddenly my body was off the ground-Dimitri was carrying me. I couldn't understand what was going on. I hadn't ever felt as tired in my life as I had in this moment; I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

**Dimitri's back! What do you think is wrong with Rose? and do you think Dimitri will ever forgive Rose?**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey there, **

**Sorry I have been slow to update lately, I recently started a new job and its been taking up a lot of my time so I wont be able to update as much as I had been. I can only update maybe once a week, but I will still try my best to update more often. Thank you for all your reviews/favorites/follows, they have meant a lot to me!:)**


	8. Running From Love

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews/favourites/follows, I really appreciate them! Heres the next chapter, Enjoy!**

Dimitri's POV:

"Damn it!" I cursed as realization kicked in; there were no Vampire hospitals in Portland. I had Rose in my arms and Lissa beside me we were racing to my car which was a block away to avoid raising any alarm in Rose.

"What?" Lissa asked, her eyes were wide with panic.

"The closest vampire hospital is in Biddeford" I growled angrily, I saw my car parked on the side of the road I quickly opened the door and slid Rose on the back seat gently. Lissa got in the passenger seat and I climbed in the drivers seat and I sped off to Biddeford.

I drove as fast as I could to the vampire hospital but it felt like an eternity.

"It must hurt" Lissa whispered while looking at Rose occasionally making sure she was ok.

"What must hurt?" I asked even though I knew what she was asking.

"Rose was a prostitute and a stripper, she slept with lots of men. I know you love her" Lissa said, she laid a hand gently on my hand offering her comfort.

"Rose was going through a rough time and she was doing what she thought was necessary to survive without having to come back home. I'm not saying it was right but people do stupid things sometimes when they're going through a hard time and Rose did a stupid thing and I can forgive her" I took a breath and continued "But your wrong about one thing- it doesn't just hurt, it hurts like hell. Knowing she was with so many other men and she didn't once think about me, and that she welcomed them inside her so easily but she loathed me after our wedding night" I felt a singled tear slide down my cheek but swiped it away before Lissa could notice.

"I'm so sorry" Lissa whispered, "There's the hospital!"

I quickly parked the car on the side of the road, opened the car door and took Rose in my arms again and Lissa and I ran towards the entrance of the hospital.

The hospital turned out to be more like a clinic rather than a hospital, it was small but it had the facilities to take care of Rose.

"Help!" Lissa screamed, and suddenly all the nurses came running to us with a bed and I laid Rose on the gurney.

"She's overdosed," I shouted, and before I could blink they had rushed Rose into a room and I couldn't even catch another look at her.

Lissa and I took up two seats and waited for Rose or any of the nurses to tell us whether Rose would be ok or not.

Hours passed, Lissa had fallen asleep on my lap and I shifted in and out of consciousness tiredly. I noticed a nurse shuffling out of Roses room and quickly moved Lissa off my lap and rushed over to the nurse.

"Is Rose ok?" I asked panicked.

"Yes she is ok, if she had gotten here even a fraction later she would have died of asphyxiation. We had to give her a breathing tube for a while to help her breath, but shes breathing on her own now; she should be completely healthy by tomorrow morning. You can go see her now" The nurse smiled and I walked into Rose's room and saw she was hooked up to so many machines it was heartbreaking, she looked so vulnerable.

"Oh Rose" I whispered taking her hand, I kissed her hand gently and as I looked up Rose's eyes fluttered before opening.

"Dimitri?" She whispered.

"Roza, I'm here" I took her hand and caressed her pale cheek with the other.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri!" She cried, her eyes flooded with tears and teardrops began running down her cheeks. I gently slid Rose to the other side of the bed and climbed on and took her in my arms, no matter how much I hurt right now I never wanted to see Rose cry.

"Shhh. Sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow" I whispered next to her ear, Rose laid her head on my chest and slowly her body stopped shivering and her breathing slowed and she fell asleep, I stroked her hair as I thought of some way to repair our relationship.

Next day~

Roses POV:

I awoke feeling more awake and refreshed than I had in a long time, I lifted my head and realized Dimitri was sleeping next to me. He looked extremely tired and like he had aged dramatically from the last time I had seen him. I looked beside me and saw Lissa sleeping on a chair, they both looked so stressed and tired.

I slipped out of the hospital bed as gently and quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake Dimitri or Lissa, and I found a bag of my clothes next to my bed, I grabbed the bag and winced as I pulled on some lacy underwear a coat, and some heels. I found Dimitri's car keys in the pocket of his coat; I collected them and walked out the hospital. I quickly found his car; I quickly got in and drove away.

I never expected Dimitri to forgive me for what I had done, so I was doing what I thought was best-running. I know quitting or running was the cowardly option but I was doing what I thought would be best for Dimitri, maybe he could forget about me and fall in love with another lady back home. When I had overdosed last night Dimitri had taken care of me, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of love for him now, Dimitri was a wonderful man and to this day I would always love him but because of what I had done to him I could never forgive myself I could barely live with myself how could I expect Dimitri to? And Lissa-I would miss her, I believe she did exactly what she thought was best and she was so strong for that.

I kept driving and driving, I didn't know where I was going but it had to be far away. I would start a new life, where I didn't sleep with men or take drugs and alcohol but one where I could rebuild my dignity and become a better and stronger women.

**Do you think Dimitri will find her before anything bad happens to her? It wont be long now before they get together!:)**


	9. Turning Over A New Leaf

**A/N: Heyy! Heres the next chapter! Its a little shorter this week but I hope you enjoy it, as usual I always love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter so please let me know:))Enjoy!**

I had been driving for what felt like an eternity but in reality I had only been driving for three hours, my palms felt like they were physically a part of the steering wheel. A shiny something caught my eye and I looked at the passenger seat and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I could slap myself for not seeing it sooner-Lissa's purse. I conveniently spotted a CVS and pulled over, I took Lissa's purse with me to the ATM, Lissa and I had a joining account so we could put our money in, so I had access to my money right here with me. I withdrew one thousand dollars, and quickly got back in the car and drove off again.

I knew what this would look like to Dimitri-this would seem like I was running off again but this time it was different I wasn't just running away and giving up I wanted to find myself again. I wanted to have time to myself to find a way to forgive myself and find the Rose I knew again, I was a few hours away from New York City and that was where I would stay to figure out how I would handle this whole marriage between Dimitri and I because I knew sooner or later I had to go back I couldn't run anymore I had to face my problem and deal with it. Until I was ready to go back to Dimitri I was staying in New York City.

A few hours later it was nearing dusk and I had just driven into New York City, I pulled over by at a small and dirty looking hotel, I just hoped it wouldn't inhabit a large family of cockroaches or rats.

"How may I help you?" A tall thin man looked me over with a sleazy expression.

"A room for one week" I said eager to get inside as quick as possible.

"That will be three hundred and thirty dollars," He croaked, I handed him a bunch of fifties and he gave me an old rusty key and quickly scurried away from the creepy man.

My room was small and looked better than expected, it had a comfy looking bed the walls looked a little dirty and it had an odd smell but otherwise it wasn't too bad. I left soon after having a look at my room for this week to get rid of Dimitri's car, I got in and drove it to a train station which was an hour away and parked it there and caught the train back to the city, I stopped off at Macys and bought a few tops, a pair of jeans, a couple dresses and a pair of shoes. I walked back to my hotel and shortly fell asleep.

I woke up to the hotel alarm buzzing loudly on the bedside table, I slammed my fist on it forcefully and that effectively shut the damned thing up. I got up and took a warm shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a red V-neck t-shirt and some sneakers. I decided to take a walk around New York City to find a job, I didn't expect to have much luck and I would never go down the road of stripping and sleeping with strangers ever again, for a long time it felt like I finally had a clear head. I spent hours walking into shops and asking for any vacant positions but I had no such luck, I was on my way back to the hotel and I suddenly I walked right into someone almost knocking them over.

"Watch it! -" The lady growled but then looked at me again and I realized it was my old friend Mia "Rose!" She squealed and threw her arms around me.

"Mia!" I could not have felt happier in that moment, finally I felt at home again a feeling I hadn't felt all too often.

"You look amazing Rose, what are you doing here?" She asked excitedly, her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I'm…looking for a job, I just moved here" I quickly lied, if she knew I was running she might tell someone and I couldn't risk that not yet.

"You should totally work for me, I just bought a new shop and opened up a small clothing boutique" My heart stopped, this was just too good to be true I had to be dreaming.

"Thank you so much Mia!" I screamed and flung my arms around her.

Mia took me to her shop and gave me a roster for this week to start working; I was so excited to finally start a life of my own this time.


	10. Important Authors Note

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been going through a tough time at the moment. Something happened in my life and I've lost all inspiration to write at the moment, I hope that you all will understand. I definitely will not abandon this story but I don't know when I will be updating again. This story is currently postponed until further notice. Have a lovely week, and once again I'm very sorry guys.


	11. Authors note-Update soon

**Hey guys,**

**I am feeling up to writing again but unfortunately everything was wiped off my computer and I lost all of my chapters and planning, so I will have to write all that up again. I hope to be writing and updating very soon:) I can't thank you all enough for being so extremely supportive, I could not have any better readers:) Love you all!**


	12. No Escape

**A/N: Thank you so much again for all your wonderful support, your reviews made me smile:) I got a guest review today which inspired me to finish this chapter a little earlier and gave me an idea about Adrian so I would like to say thank you so much! Once again if you don't like lemons then don't read this chapter or this story. I hope you all like it.**

Roses POV:

The loud screech of the alarm clock was enough to make me throw that damned clock across the room. I aggressively slammed my fist down and the screech faded to a halt, I flipped the blankets over and threw on whatever I had lying around. I slipped on my shoes and left for work, I smiled as I remembered the first day I had met Mia.

_Flashback:_

_God, could this school get any more stuck up? I thought as I entered the private school my father had signed me in for. Every student had their nose stuck up in the air and walked like someone should be worshipping the very ground they walked on. _

_Slam_

_"Fuck" I hissed, I felt a small body crash into mine "Watch it bitch!" I growled, I never normally swore in front of other people as I was the princess and I had to set a standard, or so my father repeated all the time. _

_"You watch it, skank!" The bitch bit back harshly her expression was feral and aggressive. I stood there stunned for a minute, no one ever answered back to me, not because I was the princess but I also had a reputation of becoming extremely violent if they dared to mess with me, so I immediately liked this girl._

_"My names Rose" I smiled, she looked surprised for a second but her surprise was soon replaced with a smile._

_"Mia"_

_"I like you Mia" I smiled._

_"I like you too Rose" _

_We were almost inseparable from that moment on, in a school unbearable as ours we had to do something to pass time so we were constantly causing trouble. Mia was my partner in crime and I was hers._

I shook out of my thoughts and pulled on a modest outfit-pencil skirt and a white blouse and headed to Mia's shop.

The cold wind hit me like a truck and my body began convulsing in violent shivers, I quickly made my way to work before I got frostbite.

"Hello little lady" A man purred behind me.

I turned around glaring at a man with shaggy golden brown hair and green emerald eyes, he wore a smug smile on his face but I could see his face looked a little pale.

"Fuck off" I growled, I was not going to let any more guys take advantage of me.

He held up his hands in surrender "Whoa whoa" he smiled smugly again "untie your panties-"

My anger was bubbling and I had had enough my hand whipped out and I slapped him right across the face, the sound echoed off the walls of the buildings, and I walked off.

Dimitri's POV:

I rolled over on the hospital bed instinctively draping an arm around Roza to keep her safe but when my arm hit the bed I opened my eyes to find Roza was no longer on the hospital bed. I leapt out of the hospital bed and ran into the bathroom she wasn't not there either. I sprinted to reception to find no one had noticed her leaving it was like she had vanished.

Lissa must have heard me arguing with the receptionist because she was at my side looking just as confused as I was. When I got no answers I stomped away like a child, I walked out the hospital ready to find her myself.

When I got to where I parked my car but was not just an empty parking space I growled, _of course,_ Rose had taken my car. I immediately pulled out my phone and began dialing.

"Hi, I would like to report a stolen car" I growled.

"Could you give me your plate?" A man asked, I gave him my plate details and he searched to see if it had been found.

"Your car was reported found at Amtrak Station in New Rochelle, it was towed not long ago" He informed, he gave me the details of where to pick it up.

I grabbed my hair in frustration, only Roza could get me this mad. Roza would never be prepared for the punishment I was about to dish out to her.

Roses POV:

Work couldn't go any slower, Mia had ordered me to keep the shop clean and fold clothes. Mia would occasionally come out of her office to check up on my work.

"I'm going to have lunch with my brother" She said coming out of her office.

"That's nice, where are you going?" I smiled.

"Just Coffee Bean in Soho, there's this adorable barista" She giggled.

"Aren't you dating?" I asked.

"That doesn't mean I can't look at other guys" She smiled.

If I looked at other guys I didn't even want to know how Dimitri would react, even though I had been fucking a number of guys I just knew Dimitri would punish me for that.

Mia looked confused "You're always a thousand miles away" She muttered and left the shop.

After that work seemed to go quite fast, it was now dark and I quickly closed the shop and left to go home.

I sat at the train station, there must have been over a hundred businessmen and women waiting for their trains to take them home. My train arrived and everyone began bustling on to the train, as if it was bad enough at the train station the train was even busier, I was squashed between two businessmen at the back. My train ride was long and bumpy and it never got any less busy, I suddenly felt a hand brush against my ass. I took it as an accident but a few seconds later those same hands wondered and began squeezing my ass, my body felt hot and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. This obviously influenced him and his hands wondered under my skirt and began stroking my pussy, today I had chosen not to wear panties, _I know,_ but I still liked the feeling of having nothing on underneath.

I immediately felt my pussy become moist with my juices; my breathing became hard and shallow. I felt him insert two fingers inside me and he became pumping them in and out, I gripped the pole in front of me harder. I moaned a little louder knowing no one could hear me over the loud noise of the traveling train. The person behind me who had been finger fucking my pussy pulled me towards the back of the train where it was a little less busy so people would only notice unless we were loud. He began really getting to work, four fingers were shoved up my pussy and I could feel my juice running down my legs.

My mind was focused on his fingers and the pleasure I couldn't tell if this was right or wrong. I felt jolts of pleasure erupt within me, I felt my blouse being ripped open from the front and I noticed it was a rather good-looking man. I pulled his face towards mine and gave him a wet passionate kiss, when we broke apart his face went to my breast and began sucking and nibbling like a hungry animal. I began stroking him through his pants and I could feel him becoming hard underneath my touch.

I felt something wet on my pussy and realized the man behind me had move his head between my legs and began sucking and licking my pussy, I gripped his hair and began grinding against his mouth. His tongue and fingers worked wonders and I came hard, the man in front of me covered my mouth to keep me from screaming.

I felt him move to my ass, he became licking my ass and occasionally finger fucking my ass. I got down on my knees giving the man behind me a better position; I unzipped the pants of the man in front of me I pulled his boxers down just to expose his cock. He was average size but quite thick, I took him in my mouth and began sucking him hard and fast, he took my head pulling my mouth further down his cock so I deep throated him. He groaned loudly and I squeezed his balls and he gave one hard shove before coming in my mouth, I licked his cock clean and swallowed all of his creamy white seed. He pulled me up and I looked around to see if anyone had noticed but everyone was too busy talking or on their phones.

I felt them pull my skirt down and button up my blouse; they both took one of my hands and just as the train stopped at a station they led me out. At the back of my mind I knew this was wrong, but the pleasure became to tempting to ignore.

The two men led me out of the train station and into a dark alley, immediately one pulled up my skirt and the other ripped open my blouse again. They unzipped their pants freeing their cocks and because I was still extremely wet they were still hard as rocks they pushed themselves into me, one man was behind me and the other was in front of me. The man behind me pushed himself inside my ass, and the man in front of me began fucking my pussy, I screamed as they entered me and they immediately began giving it to me hard and fast in the alley.

My pussy milked his cock and gripped his cock tight as if sucking and squeezing every bit of pleasure he offered, my ass gripped the other cock tightly feeding off more pleasure both hungry for as much pleasure as possible. Theirs cocks slammed into me hard and fast, and I became dizzy with pleasure, and just as I thought they were about to come they slowed down making sure they could drag this out for as long as possible.

With each thrust of their cocks drove myself crazier with pleasure and as they withdrew my ass and my pussy ached for them as if it was actually painful for them to leave.

"Faster!" I screamed needing more, but I wasn't sure if I could actually receive any more pleasure.

The man behind me pulled me up so my back was still to him and my legs were pulled back so my ass and pussy was sticking out, they felt extremely bigger in this position and they felt well accommodated and full inside me and I didn't think it was possible but they began fucking me harder and faster, I couldn't keep up.

My pussy juices were now streaming out of my pussy milking both of their cocks and their balls. Their cocks became too much and I screamed as I came harder than I ever had before, my body convulsed violently.

My body was trembling; the worst thing about this was I hadn't even felt bad about what I had done. I had only felt bad once again for betraying Dimitri but not for letting them use my body.

"Would you like us to finish you off at our place" They smirked. I felt compelled to go with them, my pussy and my ass had just gotten drilled and I felt myself aching again to be filled and fucked like that again. So I got up pulled my skirt down and button my blouse and followed them back to their place, I had let them have their way with me all night. My pussy and my ass felt raw but I felt amazingly pleased and tired.

I knew I had to find a way to get out of this lifestyle, I had one idea but I knew it was going to be bad. I had to call Dimitri, he needed to take me back.

**A/N: More Dimitri and Rose next chapter! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, as I do always love to hear them. Thank you for reading, love you all.**

**xoxo**


	13. Take Me Back

**A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry for being so rubbish at updating. My internet has been really rubbish! I appreciate all your reviews and follows/favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

My eyes cracked opened, it took me a few moments to register my surroundings; I was in a large house two naked men laid next to me. That was when my activities from last night had hit me; I had sex with these men. I almost gagged as I realized what I had done…again. What the fuck is wrong with me? I screamed to myself. I snatched my clothes from the floor quickly dressing myself and then I ran out of the house to make my way back home.

I arrived back at my hotel room feeling waves of guilt and disgust hit me. My body and clothes smelt of sex, I set the shower to hot and undressed and threw the clothes away I stepped under the showerhead, I imagine the water washing away my worries if only it were that easy. I stayed in the shower thinking about how selfish I had been to Dimitri, how I had disrespecting my body. If I were human or half vampire I would have gotten pregnant from fucking all those men but simple human sex cells weren't enough to impregnate a pure blood vampire only two pure blood vampires could breed together. As I let all those men fuck me, I had only opened my eyes now and realized at the back of my mind I knew the whole time I felt something missing, apart of me felt empty and I didn't want to feel that at the time I was too afraid of Dimitri about marrying a man I hardly knew. But after talking to Dimitri at the hospital I felt a connection with him, like he understood he and me wanted to take care of me. Everything finally clicked into place.

I realized tears now flowed down my cheeks rolling off my face almost like a waterfall, how could I screw up so badly? I could only hope Dimitri could forgive me for this. I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel; I picked up the hotel phone and called Lissa.

"Rose where are you? I've been so worried!" I Lissa answered, her voice was full of worry.

"I need to speak with Dimitri" I swallowed more tears I heard the phone shuffle.

"Roza" I heard Dimitri whispered cautiously, like I was a fragile animal and he didn't want to scare me.

"I'm ready for you to take me back home" I heard him inhale sharply.

"Where are you Roza. I will come and get you" His voice was soft making me want to cry again.

I gave him my address and hung up.

I finished drying off and dressed into one of my work skirts and a white blouse then blow-dried my hair and leaving it in natural curls. I only waited an hour before I heard a knock on the door, I answered and there stood Dimitri looking worried.

"Roza, is everything ok?" He asked with caution and came in and closed the door.

"I'm ok," I mumbled looking at the floor, I couldn't look at him.

"No you are not, I want you to talk to me. We will not go back home until I am confident you are happy," He said sternly taking my face between his palms positioning my face to look at him and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Why do you care so much about me? I've treated you like crap" I frowned suspiciously.

"We all make mistakes Roza, I know that you are truly sorry for what you have done. You have hurt me Roza, deeply, but I am willing to move past this and repair our relationship. That's what a relationship is about" His eyes reflected love and sincerity.

Before I realized what I was doing I was kissing Dimitri, I expected him to be too disappointed to pull away but he was kissing me back with just as much intensity he walked us to the bed til he was sitting and I was straddling him.

His lips were warm and inviting, I could feel my body heat up and Goosebumps erupted all over my skin. His large arm wrapped around my tiny waist, my hands found there way to his hair and I began tugging and pulling softly. I heard him moan, he pulled away but we were still so close.

"God, I've waited so long to have you like this" He whispered, his eyes were dark with lust.

I began unbuttoning his shirt but his hands covered mine.

"But we aren't going to have sex" He said smiled, god that smile was amazing.

"Don't you want me?" I asked looking away ashamed.

He pulled my face towards his so I looked him in the eyes "You don't know how much I want to make love to you, but I want to wait until you are sure you want this" He shifted me off his lap and got up and took my hand and helped me to my feet "I'm going to take us away from here so we can sort out this, are you ok with this Roza?"

"Yes" I smiled.

I had already paid for my stay so I left with Dimitri. When I got to his car I saw Lissa waiting next to it.

"Rose!" She screamed and took me in one of her death gripping hugs, I couldn't be happier to see Lissa.

"I miss you," I whispered to her.

She pulled me back and smiled brightly "I'm so glad your ok, and I hope you aren't mad with me Rose"

I shook my head "Never"

She squealed and we both laughed.

I was so happy to see Dimitri and Lissa again, I finally felt like I was on the right path again.

I got in the passenger seat, Lissa got in the back and Dimitri got in the Drivers seat ready to travel to a new place where we could start off fresh.

**A/N: So things are finally looking up for Rose and Dimitri!**


	14. Starting Over

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry I havent updated in a while I had the chapter written out but I havent had much time at all t upload as I'm in the process of moving to another country so I havent had time for anything. I am hoping to update sooner but I'm not to sure if I will have internet in a couple weeks. I know this chapter is extremely short but I wanted to post something before i have no internet. So sorry to keep you waiting so long, thank you all for being so patient I really appreciate it!:)**

The car stopped in front of an old and rusty gas station. Dimitri got out the car to refuel, I peeked over my shoulder smiling at Lissa and asked "Want me to grab a few snacks?".

She nodded eagerly, I grabbed Dimitri's wallet and picked out a few notes and got out the car.

I walked down the short isles of the small convenience shop in the gas station looking for some snacks, when suddenly I felt hot breath against my neck. I turned around assuming it was Dimitri but I was met with a pair of strange dark blue eyes I had never seen before.

His hand thrust out and gave my arse a squeeze, and sparks of pleasure erupted within me. I wanted to feel him inside me, stroking my walls with his cock as I was about to open my mouth to seduce him I became overwhelmed with conflicting emotions of panic and fear too I didn't want to go back to my old ways of screwing men, this man was ok looking but that didn't matter because I would never let myself fall back into the same old rhythm. I pulled back my fist and punched him in the face, his body fell to the floor and blood spurted out of his nose.

"I'm not your whore!" I screamed, I grabbed a few packets of chips and chocolate bars and walked out the shop.

I met Dimitri as I was walking out, he must have noticed the angry expression on my face because he immediately looked worried and asked whats wrong.

"Nothing!" I bit back "Get in or I'm leaving without you"

"I have to pay Rose" He said while continuing to walk towards the convenience store again.

"No" I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes "Please"

Suddenly a loud voice broke our gaze "You have to pay for those!" The same man who grabbed my arse yelled at me from the door of the convenience store.

"Fuck you" I screamed and ran to the drivers side of the car "Get in Dimitri!" I yelled.

He didn't have time to protest as I got in and started the car, Dimitri quickly scrambled in the car and I sped off leaving an extremely furious man behind.

When we had finally gained enough miles between us and the convenience store Dimitri asked "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing" I shrugged, I would never tell Dimitri what happened in the shop I couldn't stand any more pity.

To lighten up the mood I said "Come on Comrade you know you enjoyed that!" I elbowed him and grinned at him.

He shook his head and although I could see he tried to keep back any laughter I could see a small smile break out before he turned his head.

**Two hours later...**

Finally we had arrived at two very small cabins tucked away in the woods, I parked the car next to it and we all got out. Dimitri threw Lissa a pair of keys.

"Lissa you can stay at that cabin, and Rose and I will sleep in this one" He pointed out who would stay in which one.

When Dimitri and I settled into our small cabin, the cabin filled with a comfortable silence. I didn't know what to say to Dimitri and I don't think he knew what to say to me either.

"Are these cabins yours?" I tried to make conversation.

"Yes" He smiled.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Vermont. We will stay here until you are ready to go back, I don't care how long that takes" His eyes softened.

"Thank you Dimitri, I'm sorry I ran away-it was selfish and immature and I don't want to do it again" I admitted.

He slowly took a step towards me, he buried his hands in my long dark hair and tilted my face up and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that Roza" He whispered and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Can we start over?" I asked him hoping he would give me one last chance, if it was the last thing he would ever do for me.

"Of course, I would do anything for you Roza" He gave me one of his gorgeous full smiles.

God, I couldn't wait to make it up to him and start over again.


End file.
